Douze secondes
by Selon-Scrat
Summary: Quand Kyoya annonce son mariage, Kaoru réalise qu'il y a des choses non-résolues en lui. Et que c'est son ainé qui en possède les clés... "Son sourire, amusé par mon intervention et sans doute par sa réponse me fit mal au cœur a m'en donner la nausée"


*** Douze Secondes ***

_Pour célébrer dignement la parution du dix-huitième et dernier tome de Host Club. _

_Les personnages appartiennent à la merveilleuse Bisco Hatori, maître incontesté de l'humour. Seul bémol à son œuvre : mon couple number one ne finit pas ensemble. Scandale ! _

_Bref, j'ai decidé de réparer cette erreur (et par le fait de modifier totalement l'histoire). Pardon Madame Hatori. =$_

_En plus je n'ai pas été béta-zieuté. Donc il reste probablement pas mal de parasite.  
><em>

_Sur ce bonne lecture. _

* * *

><p>Mon regard reste fixe. A taton, je sors une cigarette et je l'allume. Le vent siffle doucement et la nuit frémit sous sa caresse.<p>

Dans le manoir, tout est endormi. J'ai l'impression étrange d'être dans un non-lieu. Un non-temps.

Plus qu'une absence : une négation.

Je suis enfermé à l'intérieur de moi et j'essaie de m'enfuir en fumant clope sur clope, en espérant vaguement, sans trop y croire, qu'a un moment ou un autre, mon âme s'accrochera, se fondra dans la fumée et que les volutes seront balayées par le vent. Espérant que mon cœur cessera de battre et que je deviendrai aussi calme que tout ce qui m'entoure.

Par ce que c'est épuisant de ne rien ressentir, de se carapaçonner de la sorte. Il y a une armure qui me coupe du monde, mais les émotions sont comme une épée de Damoclès. Un seul instant de relâchement et elle s'abattra sur moi. Mon corps se brisera, mes os se réduiront en miettes dans un craquement sinistre comme du cristal broyé. Mes organes se fissureront, mes veines fondront, et le sang s'écoulera en moi, me noyant de l'interieur.

De nouveau une bourrasque fait frissonner les ombres noires des arbres du parc Hitachiin.

Je voudrais que le monde flambe pour que demain ne vienne jamais.

o o o

Tout a vacillé il y a quelques mois, peu après notre entrée à la fac. Nous étions attablés sur notre terrasse à boire le thé avec les autres ex-membres du cercle. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur Kyoya. Je n'ai rien dit. J'ai allumé une cigarette, laissant mon frère exprimer la surprise pour deux. Je me suis sentis fatigué tout à coup.

Haruhi s'est blottie dans les bras de Mori. Elle à surpris tout le monde il y a un an, quand c'est lui qu'elle est venue chercher plutôt que le baron.

J'ai inspiré une longue bouffée de fumée, Kyoya à remonté ses lunettes et à soupiré.

- Ne me dites pas que ça vous étonne.

L'air ahuri de Tamaki était une réponse éloquente alors nous n'avons rien ajouté.

Assis très droit sur sa chaise, Kyoya a porté la tasse de thé à ses lèvres et j'ai détourné le regard pour fixer un point vague entre les dalles de la terasse. J'avais l'impression de ne pas être là. J'aurais tout donné pour ne pas être là.

- Je ne vais pas te demander si tu l'aimes, par ce que tu serais obligé de me répondre 'oui', alors on va formuler ça autrement : C'est ton père qui te l'a présentée ?

Il a tourné la tête vers moi avec cette tranquillité insupportable. Mais je n'ai pas relevé le visage. Voir ses yeux à ce moment là, je n'aurais pas pu.

- Disons simplement que Mademoiselle Sayuru est l'héritière d'une entreprise avec laquelle nous avons intérêt à avoir des accords.

J'ai jeté un regard vers lui à travers mes cheveux. Son mince sourire, amusé par mon intervention et sans doute par sa réponse me fit mal au cœur à m'en donner la nausée.

- J'imagine que ça répond à ma question. Ais-je marmonné.

- Mais ce... Ce n'est pas un peu précipité ? A demandé le baron, pour qui le romantisme est un mode de vie permanent.

- Pas tellement. Mon père m'a mit à la tête du groupe il y a quelques mois, grillant la priorité à mes ainés. Un mariage avantageux ne peut qu'aider à asseoir ma position.

Personne n'a rien dit. J'ai vu Haruhi se tourner vers Mori avec une expression légèrement soulagée sur le visage. Kyoya est le seul d'entre nous pour lequel elle ne se soit jamais inquiétée. Elle savait qu'il s'en fichait. Que pour lui un mariage était un arrangement économique comme un autre. Mais sans doute se demandait-elle si elle aurait pu passer le reste de sa vie auprès d'une personne qu'elle n'aurait pas choisit. J'ai écrasé mon mégot en laissant la conversation reprendre à mille lieues de moi.

o o o

Sur un banc du parc, Hika et sa copine s'amusent à critiquer les tenues des invités.

Je suis assis à côté et je me sors encore une cigarette. J'ai passé ma nuit à fumer, je n'en ai même pas envie mais ça me donne une contenance. J'essaie de ne pas regarder le marié. Je sais déjà qu'il est magnifique dans son muko marqué aux armoiries de la famille Ootori.

Il arbore la version 'hôte' de lui même. Il sourit, serre des mains, fait son marché auprès des grands entrepreneurs et des diverses figures politiques invités.

Je n'ai pas envie de le voir sourire. Je repense à la fin du cercle. Ça semble tellement loin maintenant. Les choses ont commencé à battre de l'aile lorsque Hani et Mori ont quitté le lycée. Poursuivre nos activités sans eux était compliqué, et puis Haruhi a sombré dans une espèce de dépression. Elle a finit par partir étudier un an à Boston. A son retour, elle n'est pas revenue au cercle et nous avons tout arrêté.

Tout ceci m'avait inquiété. Trop pour que je me soucis de moi. Entre nos aventures pour aider le baron à retrouver sa mère et la fuite de Haruhi, je n'avais pas eu le temps de prêter attention à mes sentiments. Et puis j'ai compris, soudain, lorsque je suis entré en Terminale. Le jour où je n'ai plus sentit la présence de Kyoya dans l'enceinte de C&O.

Je me suis mis a fumer, un peu pour rien. Pour avoir quelque chose a faire a chaque fois que je me surprenais à chercher sa silhouette familière.

Je n'en ai parlé à personne. Je ne pense pas que quiconque aurait compris. Oh, évidement, Kyo a toujours eu beaucoup de succès auprès des clientes, mais elles ne voyaient que la partie extérieure de l'iceberg. La partie immergée : glaciale, ambitieuse et calculatrice n'aurait sans doute séduit personne. Personne sauf moi.

Par ce que je l'aime pour toutes les raisons qui font qu'il est impossible de l'aimer.

Je l'aime.

Voila c'est dit.

Le jour de son mariage, c'est enfin dit.

o o o

Nous avons finis par rentrer dans l'hôtel. Mon frère va s'installer avant le début de la cérémonie. Il me reste un peu de temps pour une dernière cigarette. Il n'y a plus personne dehors. Je m'adosse au mur et j'inspire une longue taffe. Mais je sens une présence. Je lève les yeux.

Kyo est seul, debout au milieu du balcon. Figé, comme une statue. Je me heurte a ce que je fuis depuis que je suis arrivé. Son regard noir dissimulé sous ses lunettes. Il me regarde.

C'est terrible ce regard qui ne signifie rien. Il ne bouge toujours pas, retardant le moment d'entrer dans l'hôtel, de faire débuter la cérémonie.

Je lui souris. Ma nonchalence naturelle prend le dessus. Je suis tellement habitué à ignorer l'effet qu'il me fait...

- T'as le jetons hein ? Je demande, taquin.

Il remonte ses lunettes et soupire

- Non.

Il continue à me regarder, comme statufié dans mon regard. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air inquiet. Ni même ému. Nous pourrions tout ici bien être dans un lieu totalement différent et l'espace d'un instant j'arrive même a m'en persuader.

Puis finalement, sa voix se fond dans le silence. Une tonalité grave qui ne trouble rien pourtant, comme si elle faisait partie de l'absence de bruit.

- Tu m'en offre une ?

Je marque une pause. Puis je sors mon paquet, l'air interrogateur.

- S'il te plait. Précise t-il du même ton détaché.

Je me décolle du mur et m'approche de lui. Je lui pose la clope entre les lèvres et l'allume, un peu troublé par cette proximité, par cette demande inattendue.

Kyoya tire maladroitement sur la cigarette et je ne peux retenir un sourire moqueur.

- Tu dois vraiment avoir les jetons...

- Je te dis que non. Répondit-il calmement

Je hausse les épaules et m'assois sur la balustrade. Je dois avoir l'air détendu mais j'ai peur que mes jambes se dérobent sous moi.

Fumer ne va pas à Kyo. Il continue sa cigarette sans rien dire, toujours très droit et immobile, sans avoir l'air pétrifié pour autant. Bref. C'est Kyoya.

Je le regarde de tout mon saoul désormais. J'observe son profil, la ligne droite de son nez, son regard paisible qui se pose sur la porte de l'hôtel.

Je le regarde à me crever les yeux, espérant imprimé son image sur ma rétine, l'y graver afin qu'elle se superpose pour toujours a tout ce que je regarderai.

- C'est infect. Conclu t-il finalement en écrasant le mégot sous son pied.

Je me marre.

- Quelle idée de te mettre à fumer deux minutes avant d'aller te marier.

Il se tourne vers moi et les restes vagues de sa grimace se changent en sourire. Un sourire doux presque tendre que je ne lui ai vu que rarement mais qui advient généralement lorsqu'il pose les yeux sur Takashi et Haruhi, ou quand Tamaki laisse sa stupidité de coté pour dire quelque chose de profond. C'est un sourire sincère et c'est un beau cadeau.

Un coup de vent ébouriffe le crane et une mèche de cheveux vient brouiller ma vue.

Son geste est vif. Sa main se tend vers mon visage et il repousse la mèche.

Je le regarde hébété. Tout mon corps me fait mal là ou ses doigts ne m'ont pas effleuré. Il a l'air satisfait.

Tamaki surgit tout a coup.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? On n'attend plus que toi Kyoya.

Je saute de la balustrade et mes genoux tremblent.

- Il est prêt ! Dis-je à l'attention du baron. Kyoya me lance un regard qui ressemble à une question. _"Qu'est-ce que tu as Kaoru?"_.

Mon enthousiasme doit sonner faux. Je détourne le regard et gratifie le baron d'un grand sourire. C'est plus facile de lui mentir, à lui.

Kyoya approuve d'un hochement de tête et suit Tamaki.

Je m'approche de la porte pour les suivre et puis je m'arrête sur le perron. Il est prêt. Oui. Pas moi.

Je fais demi tour et me rallume une cigarette.

o o o

J'attends. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps. J'ai quitté la réception avant même qu'elle ne commence. J'ai marché longtemps. J'ai envoyé un message a Hikaru pour le prévenir que j'avais eu une urgence. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Rien ne sera plus urgent désormais.

J'ai finis par atterrir devant la résidence secondaire des Ootori. C'est là que Kyoya et sa femme vont vivre désormais. J'ai vu tous les allers et retours des domestiques chargés d'aménager la demeure avant l'arrivée des époux.

Je suis là depuis presque deux heures. Tout doit être terminé maintenant. Au fond de moi pourtant, j'espère. J'espère que rien ne s'est passé comme prévu, que le mariage n'a pas eu lieu. Que la mariée s'est enfuie. Je ne peux pas compter sur Kyoya pour avoir fuit ses responsabilités alors je me rabats sur cet espoir ridicule.

La nuit commence à tomber. La lumière est entre chien et loup. Une voiture arrive au bout de la rue.

Elle s'arrête a deux mètres de moi et Kyoya en sort. Il est seul.

La voiture redémarre. Il ne m'a pas encore vu. Il regarde la façade et remonte ses lunettes. Ce geste je le connais par coeur. Puis il me remarque enfin et sa surprise m'amuse. C'est un amusement un peu triste "Ne me dites pas que ça vous surprends" nous avait-il dit. J'ai envie de lui dire la même chose. Il s'avance vers moi.

- Où étais-tu passé ? Sa question semble tout aussi détachée que le reste. Je suis content que la nuit tombe.

Je remarque le léger tressaillement de sa main. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il est en colère. Une colère rentrée, presque invisible à l'œil nu mais qui m'apparait comme une évidence.

- Tu es marié ? Je demande.

La question est idiote. Tellement idiote. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je me la suis posée tout l'après-midi.

S'il est marié ma tombe pourrait bien être mon lit nuptial.

Il ne répond pas. Sa colère augmente encore et j'adorerais qu'elle explose. Je ne dis rien, une euphorie cruelle s'élève en moi, me submergeant comme une vague.

Puis quelque chose fige cette montée. Un vacillement. Une fausse note dans son regard. Un faux pas invisible, à l'intérieur de sa tête. Je le vois comme si je m'y promenais et je ne supporte plus d'être venu, d'avoir posé cette question. Je ne supporte plus ce silence.

J'ai envie de tout arrêter, de fuir, de me fuir, fuir ma lâcheté, ma peur, mon malaise, ma honte ma frustration, mon égocentrisme, mon acidité, je ne veux plus attendre, il faut qu'il se passe quelque chose. Il faut qu'il se passe quelque chose.

- Tu es marié. Dis-je tout bas. J'ai dis ça pour ne pas dire "je suis désolé", pour me répondre, comme on se retracte.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Je le regarde sincèrement surpris. De quoi parle t-il ? Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je suis fatigué. Tellement fatigué. Tout ça n'a aucun sens.

Son regard est tellement... Je ne sais même pas quoi. Je n'ai pas les mots. Je voudrais lui écrire une symphonie. C'est n'importe quoi.

- Pourquoi ? Répète-il durement.

J'ai peur maintenant. Le barrage de sa colère est en train de céder et elle va tout ravager sur son passage. Peu importe à quel point je suis blindé à l'intérieur de moi même. Mes protections ne suffiront jamais à me mettre à l'abri de lui.

- Arrêtes maintenant ! Arrêtes ! Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là, comme si tu ne comprenais pas ce que je te demandais. Arrêtes de me faire croire que je me trompe.

Il n'a pas haussé le ton un instant mais sa fureur est terrifiante. Il est toujours terrifiant de toute manière.

- Que tu te trompes ? Je répète, incapable de bouger, comme une proie fascinée par le prédateur qui va la déchiqueter.

- Kaoru, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ton Tamaki. Tu vaux mieux que ça.

Il parle entre ses dents, il les serre à les fendre.

- Tu me regarde comme on regarde quelqu'un qui s'enterre vivant. Je sais rationnellement que ça n'en est pas une, et pourtant je n'ai jamais eu autant l'impression de commettre une erreur.

- As tu déjà seulement eu l'impression de commettre une erreur ?

J'ai demandé ça sans réfléchir, sans tenir compte de sa rage.

Il détourne le regard, ses poing toujours serrés, immobile dans son orgueil. "Un garçon passionné" avait dit le Baron un jour. Sa phrase n'a jamais été aussi réelle. Je n'ai jamais vu Kyoya comme ça. Aussi vivant, aussi intensément lui même.

Puis il semble se calmer brusquement et se passe la main sur le front. Plutôt las.

- Je n'avais pas peur, tu sais. Dit-il doucement. Tellement doucement que ça me fait frisonner. Je me demande si je ne préférais pas la colère.

- Tu fumes depuis longtemps maintenant. Ça fait partie de toi. Je pense.. que je voulais juste gouter une partie de toi.. avant.

Il n'a pas hésité. Malgré le contenu de la phrase, malgré son improbabilité écrasante, la manière dont il a énoncé ça lui ressemble. C'est une affirmation froide, comme un raisonnement à voix haute, comme lorsqu'il essayait de comprendre et de déduire les activités de Yuzuru Suo vis à vis de la mère du baron.

Je pense que je suis tombé amoureux de lui à ce moment là. Quand nous enquêtions tous les deux.

Il fait presque nuit maintenant. Je n'ai pas vu l'obscurité arriver. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il fout ici, sur le trottoir avec moi, sans sa femme.

Je ne sais plus rien. J'entends ses paroles en boucle. J'ai envie de lui dire "Je t'aime, quand est-ce qu'on baise?". Je fais un pas vers lui. Ma réaction est aussi absurde que naturelle. Je suis devenu sourd, aveugle, muet. Né pour cette seconde là.

J'ai mal partout au moment où je l'embrasse. J'ai mal aux bras qui ne l'enlacent pas. Mal aux jambes qui réussissent à me porter au prix d'un effort sur-humain. J'ai mal au crane à cause de toutes les pensées qui s'y mélangent, s'y nouent, de ces voix qui se chevauchent et qui hurlent dans mon esprit. J'ai mal aux sinus, son odeur me brule. J'ai mal aux os qui semblent se distordent.

J'ai mal au passé et à l'avenir.

Le seul endroit ou je ne souffre pas ce sont mes lèvres, qui sentent la courbe de celles de Kyoya. Une douceur presque rassurante au milieu de ce flot de douleur.

Puis je me détache et elles me font mal aussi. J'ai mal du manque. C'est horrible. Ça ne se décrit pas. J'ai envie de me laisser glisser à terre et de supplier pour que tout s'arrête.

Il me regarde toujours, rien n'a changé entre avant et après le baiser. Il est peut-être un peu plus calme, la colère reflue. Mais rien de plus. Il n'est ni choqué ni surpris. "C'est Kyoya" me dis-je "ça fait longtemps qu'il avait compris".

Je me ré avance vers lui. Si ça ne lui fait rien que je l'embrasse, alors il faut que je recommence, par ce que moi, ça me fait quelque chose de ne pas l'embrasser.

Mais sa main, se pose à la frontière entre mon cou et mon torse.

- Tu es vraiment obligé de faire ça ? Demande t-il.

D'un coté ça me rassure. Je n'attendais pas vraiment une autre reaction de sa part. Mais sa main est seulement posée sur moi. Il ne force pas. Ne me repousse pas vraiment. Je me demande tout à coup s'il existe une partie voluptueuse en lui. Comment se comporte-t-il en se laissant aller à ce genre de désir ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Je demande. Je joue au gamin capricieux.

- On a des intérêts communs.

- Oh ! Des intérêts ! Ne me dis pas que tu en es encore au stade de penser être ami avec nous juste par ce que nos noms de famille portent des sociétés qui ont _intérêt_ à s'entendre.

- C'est juste. On est ami si tu veux. Je ne suis pas pour autant amateur des démonstrations d'amitié flamboyantes et tactiles dont vous êtes friands Tamaki, ton frère et toi.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment une démonstration d'amitié.

- Je suis marié.

J'ouvre la bouche... et je la referme. Argument implacable. Je n'ai aucun droit d'être là, de le forcer à me parler, à subir mon envie de lui.

Mais sa paume est toujours à plat contre moi et j'ai l'impression de sentir mon coeur palpiter au bout de ses doigts.

J'ai rationnellement conscience que tout cela est juste surréaliste mais je réitère mon mouvement vers lui.

Sa voix me stop une nouvelle fois. Je l'écoute par ce que l'intonation est nouvelle. Il semble qu'il vient d'avoir une revelation

- Tu crois que je ne t'arreterai pas !

Je penche la tête sur le côté

- Tu le fera ?

- Oui.

J'hésite, le corps toujours tendu vers lui. Puis je me relâche. Je soupire. Je fais un pas en arrière.

Son bras se déplie, mais sa main reste posé là ou elle est. Il se méfie encore.

Je voudrais présenter mes excuses mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un grand pas dans le vide. Depuis qu'il m'a aperçu, il n'a pas détourné le regard un instant. Je baisse la tête. Nous n'avons qu'un an d'écart mais des années lumières nous séparent. Il est tellement plus adulte.

J'inspire profondément puis j'affronte son regard.

- Je n'aurais jamais du.

- Tu n'aurais jamais du quoi ?

Je répond par un vague signe de la main, désignant le pas de la porte et au delà, toutes les choses que je regrette: Ressentir ce que je ressens. Me laisser m'en apercevoir. Me laisser m'émouvoir par ses fiançailles. Fuir la cérémonie pour fuir la vérité. Venir attendre devant chez lui. L'embrasser. Espérer.

Un silence.

Il fait nuit maintenant. J'ai envie d'une clope.

- Rentres chez toi.

- Ok.

Mais je ne bouge pas. Je suis prisonnier par son regard -encore-. Il faut qu'il se détourne le premier ou je n'aurais jamais la force. Je m'apprête à le lui dire.

Quand soudain, ses doigts se crispent, agrippent le col de ma chemise. Il me tire vers lui. Et en une seconde je suis contre ses lèvres.

J'agis par réflexe. Je ferme mes bras autour de son dos, m'agrippe a sa tenue de cérémonie, le tissu ripe sous mes doigts. Nos corps sont collés l'un à l'autre. Je voudrais me fondre partout dans son organisme. J'inspire profondément, ouvrant la bouche dans l'espoir d'aspirer un peu de lui. Sa langue en profite. C'est loin d'être une attitude de gentleman japonais. C'est la chose la plus intense que j'ai jamais ressentie.

Tes papilles fondent sur les miennes et le bout de ton nez contre mon visage me glace. Je veux croquer ta peau. Ronger tes os. M'abreuver du miel de ton sourire. Engloutir ta rage, l'absorber, la digerer.

J'ai envie de pleurer de frustration.

Tes ongles griffent ma peau et j'empoigne tes cheveux. C'est brutal. Ta salive m'enivre. Je suis saoul de toi.

Tout a coup tout se calme. On croirait que le vent vient de tomber. On se désenlace doucement pour ne pas se blesser, soucieux de ne pas se faire mal. Il me terrorise. Sa froideur. Je suis contre une statue de chair.

Son calme, son sang-froid. C'est ça qui m'a attiré chez lui et maintenant ça me fait peur. Je n'arrive pas à lire en lui. J'ai envie de te dire "Je t'aime". Mais sans guillemets, sans intonation. Juste comme ça. Par ce que c'est vrai. Mon corps sature.

Je ne tombe pas amoureux de lui. Je m'éffondre amoureux.

Il est encore si proche. Mais déjà un gouffre est revenu se creuser entre nous.

- Rentre chez toi. Souffle-t-il en détournant -enfin- le regard.

C'est un ordre. Une menace.

- Ok. je répète.

Mais cette fois c'est pour de vrai. Je fais volte-face et je me met a courir. A courir pour m'effacer dans la nuit. Pour m'oublier. A courir jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête.

o o o

Je me suis changé trois fois. C'est la première fois que je prête autant d'intérêt à ce que je vais mettre. Le pire c'est que je ne fais pas ça pour être bien habillé, mais pour justement ne pas avoir l'air de m'être bien habillé.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé en arrivé a un stade tel.

Hika et moi partons dans moins de 10 minutes et je suis encore en boxer devant mon armoire dévastée.

Quand je descend, mon frère jette un œil sceptique à ma tenue.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas une visite officielle, mais tu aurais pu faire un effort.

- Je ne tiens pas a mettre Haruhi mal a l'aise

- Oh. Pitié. Depuis qu'elle est fiancé a Mori, elle en a vu d'autre.

Je souris. Elle en a même vu d'autre avant ça. Chaque micro dépense au sein du cercle lui semblait déjà titanesque. Ah. Les prolétaires...

Notre chauffeur nous attends. Je monte dans la voiture et m'allume une clope.

- Monsieur Hitachiin. Vous voulez bien éteindre cela ? Me demande t-il poliment.

J'ouvre la fenêtre et je jette la cigarette a peine entamée.

Je pense a la braise qui s'éteint sur la route au milieu du rugissement des voitures.

Un mois s'est écoulé depuis le mariage de Kyoya et mon tragique accident hormonal. C'est la première fois que nous sommes invité chez lui depuis. Et par "nous" je veux surtout dire "moi".

Une fois devant la porte je marque un temps d'arrêt. Cet allée a l'air tellement différente en plein jour. Je ne reconnais plus rien. C'est peut-être aussi bien.

L'intendante nous ouvre. Hani et le baron sont déjà là. Tamaki a du arrivé de bonne heure par ce qu'il y a un kotatsu d'installé. A tous les coups, il a tanné Kyoya pendant des heures avant d'arrivé à ce résultat. J'ai soudain envie de l'embêter et mon frère et moi nous jetons sur lui.

Hani demande si il y a des gâteaux. Kyoya pose sa main sur le genou de sa femme. Rien n'a changé. Nous ne sommes plus à C&O mais rien n'a vraiment changé.

o o o

La discution bat son plein, de manière tout aussi décousue que d'habitude.

Je me lève pour sortir fumer.

Au bout de trois lattes, j'entends des pas et Sayuru Ootori apparait sur le balcon et m'adresse un sourire. Elle est assez jolie dans son genre. Une coupe stricte au carré, un regard bordé de noir.

- Vous êtes l'un des héritier Hitachiin ?

J'approuve.

- Kaoru c'est ça ?

Je lui sourit

- C'est ça.

- Kyoya m'a beaucoup parlé de vous tous. Ça me fait plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer. Je suis particulièrement ravie de vous connaitre vous et votre frère. Ayant moi même une soeur jumelle...

- C'est vrai ? Kyoya ne nous en avait rien dit.

Elle a un petit rire nerveux.

- C'est quelqu'un de très secret.

Elle a dit ça sur le ton de quelqu'un qui cherche une approbation et j'ai envie de la contredire. De lui dire que Kyoya est illisible mais pas secret. Je ne le fais pas. Je préfère qu'elle se trompe. Et puis si elle me demandais d'expliquer la différence, j'aurais du mal à le faire. Je m'adosse dans l'embrasure de la porte alors qu'elle regarde au elle se retourne de nouveau vers moi et accorde un sourire a quelqu'un derrière mon épaule. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner. Je sais que c'est lui. Je sens sa présence comme une evidence. Ou disons plus exactement que quand il n'est pas là j'ai l'impression qu'on m'ampute et je ne retrouve mon être entierement qu'en sa présence.

Kyo parle à sa femme. Son épaule frôle la mienne dans l'interstice étroit de la fenêtre.

Il est comme un membre fantôme. Il m'avait parler de ça un jour, en nous parlant des nouveaux centre de cure Ootori, destinés aux grands accidentés souffrant de douleurs fantômes. Des gens s'étant fait écrasés le pied sous un train et s'étant fait couper la jambe par exemple, mais qui au milieu de la nuit se réveillaient en hurlant, persuadés de ressentir encore la douleur sur leur orteils, alors que leur jambe avait été réduite en cendre des mois auparavant.

Kyoya est comme ces illusions. Vivant sans l'être. Cause imaginaire d'une douleur réelle.

Quelqu'un me tapote l'épaule et je tourne le dos à Sayuru. Mais je n'arrive pas à me résigner à quitter l'embrasure de la porte. La proximité de Kyoya me fait du bien. Ou pas. Je ne sais pas. J'en ai besoin en tout cas.

C'est Haruhi. Elle m'explique qu'elle et Mori ne vont pas tarder. Elle travaille beaucoup ces temps-ci. Grâce aux acquis qu'elle a validés à Boston, elle a une dérogation pour commencer son stage auprès d'une avocate début avril.

Je la charrie un peu . Lui demande comment elle va.

Elle me sourit et ça me rappelle le lycée, lorsque je me demandais si elle ne serait pas la première fille a se mettre entre mon frère et moi.

Si j'avais su qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un entre nous, les choses aurait peut-être été différentes.

Et puis soudain, mon cerveau gèle, prit dans une marrée de cristaux.

Les doigts de Kyoya viennent d'effleurer les miens. Mais plus que par hasard. Ses doigt repassent le long de mes doigts, caressent le dos de ma main, tracent des cercle dans ma paume.

Je tends l'oreille. Il parle toujours à sa femme d'une voix indifférente.

Nos mains son dissimulés par nos corps, presque dos à dos.

- Tout va bien Kaoru ?

Haruhi me regarde la tête legerement penchée. J'ai décroché.

- Excuses-moi. Tu disais ?

- Que hier soir je m'étais coupé la tête et qu'elle était tombée dans le lac. Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne m'écoute plus ?

Elle a l'air un peu inquiète. Un peu amusée. A mille lieu de la situation.

- Désolé je pensais à autre chose.

Mon annulaire remonte lentement, hésitant le long du poignet de mon ainé. Je pose une question du bout des doigts.

Kyoya ferme sa main autour de la mienne et sa paume me réchauffe brutalement. Puis il me relâche. Rien dans la conversation qu'il vient d'avoir avec sa femme n'a laisser paraitre le moindre trouble. Mais cette mince étreinte en a dit bien plus que quiconque pourrait l'imaginer.

C'est dingue comme ce moment a été fort. Ça n'a pas durer plus de douze seconde mais ma vie vient de basculer.

Kyoya rentre dans la pièce suivit par son épouse et ils se joignent à la conversation. L'air de rien. Je le fixe. Son regard noir est souriant. Et je reconnait son visage. Celui du complot. Je l'ai vu souvent. Il arbore ce sourire lorsqu'il sait quelque chose que nous ignorons et qui le ravi. Sauf que cette fois je suis dans le secret. Je sais.

Des ailes me poussent et je m'échappe par la fenêtre. Je saute dans le vide et la chute dure une éternité. Quand mes os se fracassent sur le sol je réalise que je suis toujours là, devant les autres à sourire et à discuter en pilote automatique.

- Je suis contente que vous ayez ce projet commun. Déclare Sayuru en me regardant.

- Tu ne m'en avait même pas parlé ! bougonne Hikaru. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont il parle.

- Alors on ne va plus vous voir beaucoup ? Demande Haruhi.

- On vous tiendra au courant. Mais c'est vrai que l'on va être obligé de se voir beaucoup. Ajoute posément Kyoya. Je croise ses yeux. J'ai l'impression qu'il éclate de rire et pourtant son visage n'a pas bougé.

_Bienvenu dans mon monde Kaoru. _

Il a tout prévu. Tout planifié. Tout réglé. Il m'a creuser une place.

J'approuve d'un hochement de tête. Qu'importe ce qu'il leur a raconté. Tout ce que je sais c'est que nos peaux se sont soudées à jamais il y a une minute à peine et que Kyoya a tout organisé pour qu'il n'y ai pas de rejet de greffe. Je me sens appaisé. Pour la première fois depuis 2 ans je me sens apaisé.

o o o

La lumière éclaire sa peau claire, comme de l'or. Les muscles secs roulent sous son enveloppe corporelle. Je regarde chaque part de lui avec dévotion. Il a toujours cette brutalité un peu froide, mais une retenue aussi, que j'apprécie à sa juste valeur. C'est à dire infiniment. Il me laisse le temps de profiter de l'instant. Le monde est différent sous ses paupières et je vois les choses avec ses yeux. Nous n'avons pas parlez. A quoi bon ? Il saurait exactement quoi dire et moi je ne saurais pas. Nous ferons les choses a sa manière, la seule qui vaille la peine.

Sa bouche se pose sur la mienne et je retrouve tout, comme un pays abandonné depuis longtemps. Je suis chez moi. Sauf qu'aucune de mes résidences de vacance ne m'a jamais autant donnée l'impression de m'appartenir. Il m'a choisit. A sa manière fourbe et calculatrice.

Son visage glisse dans mon cou, couvrant ma mâchoire de baisers. Ma peau part en lambeau sous ses lèvres. Je m'agrippe à son dos. Sa colonne vertébrale est un collier de perle qui ruisselle entre mes doigts.

Le verre de ses lunettes effleure mon épaule. Doucement je les lui ôte et les pose délicatement sur le bureau. Il me regarde. Ses yeux sont des onyx. Ses cheveux des fils de soie que je voudrais tisser jusqu'à la fin des temps, tel Penelope.

Ses phalanges se plient et s'enroulent sur mes vêtements, les fait tomber à terre comme on les ferrai disparaitre.

Son corps est une île au trésor.

Nos épidermes se touchent, se découvrent. Bonjour, Ô partie de moi même.

Mes bras son des branches qui t'emprisonnent et je goutte chaque parcelle de ta peau. Je n'arrive pas y croire mais mon corps lui sait tout. Il prie Kyoya, l'implore, le vénère.

Mon nez glisse sur le dessin de tes muscles. Esquisse d'un tableau de maitre. Croquis d'un monde idéal. Ton nombril est un miracle. Du bout de la langue je retrace les traits parfaits de ton aine.

Ta main se perd dans mes cheveux. Je voudrais partir en vacance dans ton regard encore parfaitement serein. Ciel dans lequel on pressent la tempête.

A genoux devant toi, mon torse contre tes jambes. En danger de mort. Ton corps est une gravure exquise. Mes cheveux frôlent ton ventre. Tu frisonne. Ton tressaillement nait sur ton épiderme comme une vague.

Je t'engloutis. Un sursaut. Une pression. Tes doigts se crispent sur mes cheveux. Tu te retiens encore. Tu ne supporte pas de ne pas tout contrôler. Je me soumets, je t'adore. Je ferais tout pour découvrir ta volupté.

Ton odeur poudrée se couvre par une autre. Nectar amer. Quelque chose s'échappe de ta gorge et c'est le plus beau son du monde. Ta peau se colore, se tapisse d'une pellicule de sueur. Ma langue fait des détours et viens s'abreuver d'elle. Mes mains le long de tes cuisses. Le chant désespéré de ton plaisir en geignement rauque.

Tu ne ressemble pas à l'homme que je connais. Mais tu le surpasse largement. Tes traits se superposent aux siens. Mon monde chavire. Dans ma cage thoracique il n'y a plus rien. Un vide gigantesque. Tu dois m'emplir, me rendre ce que tu me voles lorsque mon visage caresse la découverte de l'une des merveille du monde entre tes jambes.

Tes hanches droites, le sel de ta peau. Ton sexe.

Je vibre de toi. Mon désir me fait mal.

Ta paume s'égare le long de ma mâchoire. Tu me forces à relever la tête. Toute ta hauteur me domine et ton regard m'égare.

Ta main me tient et me caresse, tu pourrais m'étrangler sur tu le voulais. Mais tu me force simplement à me relever. Ma frustration est a son comble mais s'envole quand tu enfouis ton nez dans mes cheveux. Je grogne de plaisir. Tu fouille mon corps avec cette tenue aristocratique qui est tienne. Comment peux-tu autant resté toi-même alors que tu me dépossède? Mon âme est un charnier dans lequel tu exploses. Il y a une violence tel dans ton calme, dans ta maitrise parfaite. Mes jambes heurtent le bureau, je laisse ma tête partir en arrière et tu dévore ma gorge avec la courbe douce de tes lèvres. Tes dent sont du nacre poli contre ma pomme d'adam. Ton souffle m'habille entièrement.

Et puis tes doigt m'empoignent. Lianes qui poussent le long de mon sexe, l'emprisonnant, l'enserrant dans un étau délectable. Je me mord les lèvres. Tu me mords les lèvres.

Tu entres en moi et je tremble. Même mes organes ont la chair de poule. Je suis presque au bord du sanglot quand je regarde ton visage, concentré sur moi, sans jamais croiser les yeux. Ils me caressent autant que le reste et tout mon être est sollicité. Tu m'occupes entièrement. Ta salive. Ta respiration.

Je ne savais pas ce que c'était que jouir avant que tu ne m'embrasse. Et je ne suis même pas au bout de mon plaisir. Ton pouce erre entre mes jambes. Des coup de bassin lascifs, j'effleure le creux de tes reins. Puis je les griffes. Je ne te vois plus. Le monde est la voie lactée. A taton je cherche les étoiles que sont tes vertèbres et tu feule à mon oreille tel une météore passant à toute allure, rayant le ciel.

Je sens le super-nova venir. Je n'ai pas assez de main pour te toucher. Je voudrais tellement tout sentir sous mes doigts, te cacher dans mes paumes, exploser dans les tiennes.

Brusquement c'est le Big-bang. Tout est détruit et tout renait. Essoufflé, épuisé, repu. Tu m'a dompté et ça n'a pas été difficile. Je me laisse choir sur ton épaule. Je n'en peux plus de tout ce plaisir. Je n'aurais jamais cru...

Pourquoi on nous dit pas que ce n'est pas la manière dont le corps est fait qui compte mais la personne a qui ça appartient ? Tu as su avant moi ce que j'allais aimer, ce qui allait me faire hurler. Par ce que c'est toi. Je chuchote contre ta clavicule.

- Je me vengerai.

Un léger rire fait remuer ton corps et tu traces des arabesques du bout des doigts dans ma nuque.

- On verra.

Je pose mes lèvres sur ton cou. Tout s'est enfin calmé.

Kyoya est marié. Mais il sera toujours à moi. Il est constant. Je ne suis pas remplaçable. Il ne me le dit pas mais je le sais.

Ma vie commence. Les douze secondes où nos mains se sont effleurées ont tout changer. Tout est a sa place désormais.

Tu es puzzle et je jure de passer ma vie à tout faire pour te construire. Pièce par pièce, orgasme par orgasme, rire par rire. Traitrise et mensonge.

Ta femme à peut-être raison maintenant. Tu es quelqu'un de secret et ton secret, c'est moi.

o o o

The end

_PS : oui, bon ok, enfait, y'a pas d'histoire ... -'_


End file.
